


Roll the Dice (Lay Down the Cards)

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, Wet & Messy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: “Are your requests open? Because I’m absolutely in love with your mafia AU/hitman AU! 💓 If you are taking request can I ask for some nsfw mafia AU with Oikawa and Iwaizumi sharing a darling... maybe with a splash of yandere 😖” - Anon
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Roll the Dice (Lay Down the Cards)

You just had to get involved with two of the most dangerous men in Japan, didn’t you? You could’ve just as easily gone for a business man or even a nice professor. But no, here you were the object of desire for two of the most dangerous men in Japan.  
You met them at the bar they owned, you thought they were just regular patrons in nice suits and smoking cigarettes. When you went up to go flirt with them, the entire bar went silent. All waiting for their call, but you were too drunk to realize what was going on.

The tension in the air only deflated when Oikawa let out a loud laugh and said you were the cutest thing he had ever seen. He moved over to let you sit down at their booth. 

It wasn’t long before they were feeding you more drinks and having a good time. They even took you home and made sure you got home safe and sound. They left their phone numbers in your phone and tucked you into bed.

But that was only the start of your problems, you thought it was just a fun, flirty night. Playing with fire for a couple of hours and moving on from it. What you weren’t expecting was for them to be at your apartment a few days later. 

Oikawa was the most possessive of the two, probably because he was much louder than his partner. Iwaizumi showed his possession through physical touch. You were the girl they agreed on, the one they wanted close. 

The one they were obsessed with. 

After their visit to your apartment you were quickly moved to their penthouse. You had to be kept safe there, they didn’t want their lovely girl to get caught up with the wrong people. As if you hadn’t already. They wanted to make sure that they had eyes and ears on you at all times. 

You would’ve felt trapped had you not been fed a steady stream of luxury goods and anything your heart desired. All you had to do was behave and you’d get those new kitten heels. If you sucked them off then you’d get that new handbag. 

The world was yours and all you had to do was behave. You were in deep trouble but you were too greedy to give it up. 

When your boys came home, it was late. You had bought them something nice for the occasion. It was after all technically your two month anniversary. You knew you boys must’ve forgotten but you hadn’t. 

Two months of being their little pet in their expensive penthouse, time goes by when you’re stuck in there. But today you were able to go out with the assistance of two bodyguards. You spent most of the afternoon in and out of lingerie shops trying to find something that would suit both of the boys’ interest. 

By the time they came home, their suit crumpled and looked tired. You were all propped up onto the king size bed you slept in wearing a sheer teal teddy with white lingerie underneath. You laid out on your stomach, scrolling through your phone until they came through the door.

You wore dark eyeshadow and red lipstick, you fluttered your eyelashes at them. And heard nothing from them aside from the sound of the duffle bag that Iwaizumi carried. 

“Is that for me?” You asked.

Oikawa grinned, “Is this for us?”

You stuck out your bottom lip and crossed your ankles, “Maybe. What’s in the bag?”

Iwaizumi was still in shock at the sigh before him that with dumb hands he opened the duffle bag to reveal stacks and stacks of money. 

“Wow.” You said.

“Impressed?” OIkawa asked. 

You looked back up to Oikawa and smiled, “It looks great.” Then you were struck with an idea, “Fuck me on it?”

“Excuse me?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa grinned back at you, “You want to be fucked on this pile of money.”

You rolled onto your back and gave a big pout, “Maybe.” 

Oikawa went up to the edge of the bed and you leaned up to mouth the bulge in his pants, but the brunette quickly stopped you, he said, “Iwai-chan and I do this together. You know better than that princess.” 

“I know” You whimpered. 

“The money isn’t sanitary.” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa looked at his partner and asked, “Do you think she cares?” 

“I don’t!” You piped up, “Plus it’s our two month anniversary.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head but accepted it. There was no use fighting both of you, you were both a force to be reckoned with when you agree on something. He picked up the duffle bag and placed it on the bed. 

He took money out of the elastics and threw it on the bed around you. You giggled and rolled around in it like a kid in the snow.

Iwaizumi shook his head, “Such a silly girl.”

“But I’m a good girl too right?” You asked. 

He reached out and carefully touched your face, “Yes you are. You’re the bestest girl we’ve ever had.” 

“Most run when they see us, but not you. The night we met, you were practically on our laps.” 

“But you were both so handsome.” You replied. 

Oikawa smiled once more and started to undo his teal tie, “And that’s why we can’t get enough of you.” 

“Never leaving us, ever.” Iwaizumi commented as he laid out more money around you. When he thought he had enough he put the duffle bag back onto the floor. He stepped out of his dress shoes and undid his belt. 

“How does our girl want it tonight, do you want both holes filled? Shut you up for a while?” Oikawa asked as he threw his button up shirt on the floor. Leaving him in nothing but his underwear. 

“Yes, can you stand up while Iwai fucks me missionary?” You asked. 

“Of course, plus with your head over the side of the bed, I have better access to your throat. You know I love fucking up your sweet little throat.” OIkawa almost purred. 

“Don’t ruin her too much, tomorrow we have to go to the casino.” Iwaizumi commented.

You stuck your tongue out at Oikawa with your head still bent back over the edge of the bed. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out back at you and pulled down his underwear. He bent down into a slight squat as he stuck his cock into your mouth.

“Don’t start without me.” Iwaizumi remarked. 

“We won’t.” You said with your mouth wrapped around Oikawa’s cock. You kept your head still until Iwaizumi was lying in front of you, he had you by the thighs and slowly peeled off the underwear.

Iwaizumi shoved the underwear into his face and inhaled deeply, “Beautiful.” He said roughly as he tossed the underwear to the side and off the bed. He quickly shoved his entire length into you, you moaned on Oikawa’s cock.

“Oh so fucking good.” Oikawa remarked, “Such a pretty good. All for our taking. You know we’re such dangerous men but you don’t care so you. You just love the pretty things and sex.”

“I love you though!” You said around his cock. 

Oikawa bent over and placed a hand around your throat then squeezed for a moment, “And we love you too, we love you so much we’re never going to let you go.”

You never wanted to be let go.

“She is always our good girl, perfect for us.” 

You nodded carefully with the thick cock in your mouth. You were nothing more than a fuck toy sometimes, but other times they worshipped you like nothing else. You took what was given to you but you also made your own demands.

Oikawa started to move his hips in time with Iwaizumi’s own thrusts. He leaned over and kissed at your breasts and stomach through the teddy. He could feel the warmth through the piece of fabric. 

Iwaizumi started to move at a quicker pace, he clutched onto your lovely thighs, every part of cellulite and stretch mark was only a spot that he had to worship. Doesn’t matter your size, you always pulled off the outfits they bought you with such grace. 

You moaned loudly, hands, lips, and cocks on your body and inside of you. These were times where they worshipped you in a rough way. They weren’t known to be gentle men, they were built, heavily tattooed and dangerous. 

They didn’t know how to play nice or gentle. 

“One day.” Oikawa said in between pants, “We’re going to wife you up so we can keep you forever. Always ours.” 

“Don’t get started on the kids.” Iwaizumi remarked, encouraging his partner.

“Oh yeah, a whole volleyball team of kids.” Oikawa grinned, “But not today, like you said it’s only been two months.” 

You were too lost in your pleasure to say anything, the feeling of their hands on you and their cocks in you had your head swimming as they fucked into you. 

You moaned as Iwaizumi slightly brushed you clit. Your hips bucked back and both men chuckled. 

“But we’ve always got you. Our little princess.” Oikawa said in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

You were always going to be theirs if you liked it or not. They didn’t give up on pursuing someone so easily. It was only two months and you were living in their home, eating their food and fucking them nice and hard. 

You were theirs already. 

“So fucking hot.” Iwaizumi remarked, “You are so fucking hot. I love how your body looks under us.” Iwaizumi commented.

“Yes, you’re so beautiful.” Oikawa added. 

They kept up with their pace inside of you, the steady thrusts of their hips as they fucked into you. You felt Oikawa move back upwards, with his cock still in your mouth. You looked down as best as you could as saw your chest littered with bite marks. 

“I thought I said not to ruin her.” Iwaizumi commented.

The money started to stick to your sweaty back. Your body moved back and forth at an increased pace on the bed. The silk of the sheets started to turn warm from your collective body heat.

Iwaizumi dug his fingernails into your thighs as he started to thrust harder into you. He wanted to leave his own marks on you. What a possessive man he was sometimes, in competition with Oikawa. 

As well as they worked together, they both could butt heads. They both loved you with such a possessive devotion that it was hard for them to share. But you always found a way to make them get along. 

The two of them started to pick up their paces. Oikawa took a hold of your hands and continued to fuck your throat raw. It was okay if it ached in the morning, you just didn’t have to talk.

It was fine. 

There were marks across your chest and thighs, very clear that they bit and grabbed through the fabric of your teddy, you were thoroughly marked by the two men who had you under their thumbs. You were everything to them and in return they fucked you nice and good. 

“I fucking love you!” Oikawa yelped as he felt himself start to edge closer to his orgasm. 

“Me too, princess. We both fucking love you.” Iwaizumi encouraged as he pumped in and out of you, he too was close to his own orgasm. 

“We can’t get enough of you.” 

“Just keep being our good girl and we’ll do whatever we want for you. Just keep letting us fuck that tight pussy and throat.” Oikawa chirped. 

Oikawa was the first one to cum, he was always the first one to do so. He just got so eager to fuck you and finish off in your mouthn that he finished first. But Iwaizumi was close behind him. 

The money stuck to your back, you felt sweat drip down your chest. Both men finished inside of you, you choked a little from the cum in your mouth but you swallowed it like a good girl. 

You were still in a headspace when Iwaizumi pulled out and Oikawa took over your orgasm. He started to eat you out, lapping up both your juices and Iwaizumi cum. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and started to eat you out. 

The slurping noises from him were enough to have you squirming. Iwaizumi held you by the arms and pressed kisses along your face.

“Cum for us princess.” 

It wasn’t long before you were gasping for air and finishing on Oikawa’s mouth. You clutched onto Iwaizumi’s arms tightly as you came. 

When you were done, you felt unable to speak for a few minutes. And that was when the two men undressed you, brushed the money off the bed adn got you under the covers.

If you were good, you got treated well. Those were the rules in this penthouse. 

“You’re such a naughty girl.” Oikawa said as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. Rubbing his soft cock against your ass. 

“So bad.” Iwaizumi agreed as he cuddled you in his arms too. Your breasts were pressed against his chest. 

“But I’m your naughty girl.” You pointed out with your signature pout.

Oikawa pinched your ass, “Yeah, our naighty little princess.” 

You knew you were in trouble, you had been playing with fire for far too long. But what was life if you weren’t going to get burned a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at nothingbuthaikyuu on Tumblr


End file.
